The Batman (2015 film)
The Batman is an upcoming American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. It is a reboot of 'the Batman film series and will be the fourth installment of the new DC Cinematic Universe and the first installment of the new Batman series. The film will be released on July 20, 2015. Plot After his wealthy parents get murdered by Joe Chill, Bruce Wayne becomes destined to take revenge on his parents' murderer and Gotham City's criminals. His family butler Alfred Pennyworth and Uncle Philip Wayne take care of him. He trains mentally and physically (he even goes to train with David Cain) and dons a costume called the Batsuit, made by Harold Allnut, to intimidate his opponents. When Wayne becomes an adult, he becomes owner of Wayne Enterprises and later saves a bank from an armed robbery. He then brings Joe Chill to jail, but after the police witness Wayne almost killing Chill, they try to arrest Batman, but fail. The police force then becomes weary of Batman, except for Commissioner James Gordon and detective Crispus Allen. They work together to stop the plans of crime bosses Sal Moroni, Warren White, and Carmine Falcone. Then one night, Bruce Wayne meets Kathy Kane, a wealthy owner of a large business. He starts liking her, but her mysteriousness turns him off. Meanwhile, crime leader Arnold Wesker (The Ventriloquist) creates a dummy named Scarface in order to execute his crimes. He asks visual effects expert Garfield Lynns (Firefly) to help him create a jail break to release the crime leaders. After they successfully accomplish that, they get together in an attempt to destroy the police force. Batman comes to the police’s aid and helps them in an epic fight to defeat the criminals. Wesker dies in the fight while the rest of the criminals are put into the Arkham Asylum. At the end of the end of movie, Harvey Dent, a district attorney, is seen in a court against some of the criminals. Cast *'Joseph Gordon-Levitt' as Bruce Wayne/Batman *'Dan Castellaneta' as Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist ' *'Callum Blue '''as '''Garfield Lynns/Firefly *'Bryan Cranston' as James Gordon *'Sir Michael Caine' as Alfred Pennyworth *'Tom Hardy' as Warren White *'Keira Knightly' as Kathy Kane *'''Sø'ren Malling''' as Joe Chill *'Pierre Garand' as Harold Allnut *'Adrian Hughes' as Crispus Allen *'Federico Castelluccio' as Sal Moroni *'Campbell Scott' as Dr. Thomas Wayne *'Wayne Federman' voices Scarface' ' Other Characters (Alphabetically) *'Michael Atkins, Gordon’s right hand man' *'David Cain, highly trained assassin who trains Batman when they cross ' *'David Cornwell, police officer' *'Carmine Falcone, crime boss' *'Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises' *'Andy Kelly, police officer' *'Donald Peak, police officer' *'Martha Wayne, Bruce’s mother' Cameos *'Guy Pearce '''as Harvey Dent *'Nicole Austin''' as Nikki White/Coco , The Ventriloquist`s assistant *'Michael Keaton' as Philip Wayne, Bruce`s uncle *'Senator Patrick Leahy' as a Wayne Enterprises employee Sequel The director recently announced that there will be a sequel to this movie called The Batman: Detective and will be released in 2017. According to reports, Harvey Dent and Catman are the main villains. Category:Cast Category:Plot Category:Sequel